zoidsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor ZBC Teams
A list of minor ZBC teams that appeared in The Broken Chairs series. Most of these teams never apepared in full; many were only mentioned in passing. Black Knights This team was famous for never surrendering, even after their Zoids had suffered severe damage. Black Pythons Named on a list of teams Bloody Night Evil Killer Devils A team that Neil Notbob said he'd never join. One can presume that he was joking aobut the name. Blue Bombers This team consisted of a Salamander Mercury and three Pteras with CP-06 Bomber units. Blue Dragons A now-defucnt team. Krystal Lake and Bill Peterson used to be members; the team went into a sharp delcine after she left. Blue Destiny This team had a Blade Liger with a CP-12 unit and an Evo Flyer, amongst others. Blue Thunder This team's members included supercannon-equipped Gordos and Gojulas. They placed near the top of the Zoid Trials. B-Team This team ranked below the Black Warriors during the team trials Centurions This team placed just below the Broken Chairs during the team trials. Dark Panzers This team's largest Zoid was a Gordos. They were shceduled to fight the Broken Chairs, but were misdirected to a different battlefield by the Crimson Claw Firewalkers This team had a Fire Fox Green Machine This team placed below the Saturday Knights in the Zoids Trials Lethal Weapons This team was defeated four-one by the Firestormers Milk and Cookies This team consisted of a Missile Tortoise, a Leoblaze and a modified Gustav. They were effortlessly defeated by the Broken Chairs and withdrew from the competition soon afterwards. Night Children A now-defunct theam that Leticia Mayrose was a part of. According to Violet O'Bannon, they were a team of pretentious pousers who wore too much makeup and black lace. Nova Ghosts This team was comprized entirely of rookies. They were beaten by the Black Warriors. The Overlords This team had a Brachiozilla, amongst other Zoids. They were easily defeated by the Red Shadows Red and Whites The Broken Chairs ranked ahead of this team in their Trials. The team later fought hte chairs, but were defeated four-nil after their members all focused on Stephen Chesterton's Zoid. One of its members piloted a Cannon Tortoise. Red Knights Despite their name, they have nothing to do with the Black Knights team. Red Storm One of the Zoids on this team was a Redhorn with a CP-03 unit. The Rock Lords Somtimes referred to as the Evil Rock Lords Sandstormers Named on a list of teams Saturday Knights This team ranked below the B-Team in the team trials. Scarlet Crusaders One of the team's pilots is Loskey. At the start of the second season, he bought a Rez Wolf, vastly improving his performance. Other Zoids on this team included a Redhorn, a Dimetradon and an Iron Kong PK. At one point, the NUBG attacked them to draw security away from the Broken Chairs in order to stage an ambush Tyrant Kings This team features a Genosaurer and two Godos with CP-13 units. They were defeated by the Firestormers team. Violet Lightning A team composed entirely of fast-running Zoids. The Who This team ranked rather low in the Zoid trials. Category:Zoids Teams Category:ZBC Teams Category:TBC Category:Articles by Deadborder